


ignite

by VelvetRobot



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Experimental, Unconventional Format, bit of a Rescue Romance thing goin on too, just girls bein girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetRobot/pseuds/VelvetRobot
Summary: "before you came it was darkeverything seemed greyyou ignited the spark"--The Spark, Scott Brown & M-Project feat. KrystalAroma reflects.
Relationships: Asakura Neko | NEKO#ΦωΦ/Aroma White | Paff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	ignite

_I love you._

_I'm in love with you._

_I don't know how long I've been in love with you but I can't remember a time when I wasn't in love with you._

_it's only been...what, four days? five? time doesn't seem to exist around you._

_ever since you took me in I have been filled with....this sense of purpose._

_of belonging._

_never in my life have i felt this way._

_felt so..._

_accepted._

_unconditionally._

_you found me outside your house, crouched in the mud dirty and soaking from the rain, and with hardly a word you led me inside._

_"this is nothing!" you said, in that ever so cheerful voice of yours, "i once hid a cat from my parents for a whole month!!"_

_but I'm not a cat, neko._

_I'm a person._

_a real life person, a famous one no less, an idol who's been missing ever since she had that concussion and ran away from home because she couldn't bear living in the same house as that...that man who_ did _things to her, horrible things that she doesn't fully understand but she_ knows, _and she_ remembers, _barely anything but it's enough to know that she's not safe here, she'll never be safe here, not around him, not even her sister, her own_ sister _the only real family member she has left in this world, she can't even trust her she's in on it she has_ nobody _......._

_and you let me in._

_as if i was just a stray kitten looking for a meal._

_you knew that i was famous you knew that people would be looking for me you had no obligation to offer me any help you didn’t even ask how i got your address you had every right to call the police or the press or my manager or anyone...._

_and you didn't._

_and don't say "ohhh it was the natural thing to do!!" because it wasn't. there are plenty of people out there who would have done all of those things and more. this world is bitter and cruel and nastier than you could ever imagine. or maybe you can, I don't really know. but in a world of hatred, of hurting, of pain, making the choice to do good isn't just what's expected of you....it's a_ choice _. the hardest choice there is. and it takes courage to do what you did. a true act of selflessness._

_an act of love._

_and so i fell in love with you._

_and for this past week I have been...._

_I've been dreaming more. I know I used to have dreams but I never remembered them unless they were nightmares and now I do._

_they’re good ones._

_most of them start out the same: I'm standing alone in a dark void, nothing around me but darkness and empty space. somehow i can see myself just fine but there is nothing else here. no walls, no floor, no ceiling--just nothing. and so i wander and i pace and i look around in the hopes of seeing something, feeling something in the dark, listening for the sound of movement that i know will never come. but my ears remain deaf, my hands grab at empty air, and my eyes see nothing but that endless blackness stretching on and on forever and ever into the ends of the universe and maybe even beyond._

_and so i wait._

_i sit down, and i wait. i wait and i wait and i wait for something to just.....happen. I never know what exactly but there is nothing else for me to do except wait. wait and wait and stare into the void and glance down at my hands once or twice and i wait. the sound of my own breathing reverberates through my eardrums because it's the only sound in the universe and i wait. and i wait._

_and then...._

_a flash of light._

_and the scene changes._

_it's different every time but the landscapes are always beautiful: a tropical island, a lush expanse of meadow, a vast starfield, an underwater castle. every night the light takes me to someplace new, somewhere I’ve never been and never knew could even exist, and i spend all night roaming around and exploring this new world that’s opened up before me. nothing is ever exactly the same but it’s always a wonderful adventure._

_and it’s always a place i feel....safe._

_i know there’s no danger here. nothing can hurt me. like the universe is giving me a big hug and i let it envelop me as its arms wrap around me tight and i feel the warmth spreading into my body and through my veins coursing through every fiber of my being._

_and I feel loved._

_now i know dreams aren't really anything special, just your unconscious mind trying to burn off excess energy, and they_ certainly _don't have to mean anything, but......I can't shake the feeling......._

_that light is supposed to be you, Neko._

_metaphorically speaking it makes total sense. you saved me from a dark place, just like the light in my dream. you've shown me so much of the world and all it has to offer, you transport me to places I never could have imagined. being around you is like basking in the heat of a massive star, the biggest and brightest star in the universe, and she's shining just for me._

_when I'm with you it's just....._

_I.....I can't even describe it in words._

_my heart does all the thinking instead of my brain--always has, that's just who i am--and it's telling me to hold onto you and never let go. I never_ want _to let you go, Neko. you are absolutely stunning and amazing and wonderful and courageous and kind and smart and funny and I love you. I really do. I don't even know if you feel the same way about me but I can feel...something between us. some kind of a spark, a connection, almost like....._

_destiny._

_do you feel it too, Neko? the spark? that special something that unites us against all odds, that keeps us together even when we have nothing else left._

_you are my light in the darkness._

_you are my spark._

_and I love you._

  
  


"Aroma-chii? What's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh...n-nothing, Neko, I was just......lost in thought."

"Ehh?! So the famous idol PAFF is just as much of an airhead as NEKO, huh!"

"Hehe. Yeah....I guess I am."

"Anyway, as NEKO was saying....did you wanna sneak downstairs and grab some ice cream? Daddy and Sis Yukiko are sleeping right now, so if we’re quiet we probably won’t get caught~”

“...Yeah. Yeah, I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short oneshot i wrote while thinking about my girlfriend and also listening to the cytus ost c:  
> tried some unique formatting to make it seem more like a poem because i felt like it needed to be  
> i just....i really love these two man. so SOFT UGHHHHH my heart is warm <3333 thanks yall 4 reading


End file.
